


Couch Commander

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU!  Jensen and Jared watch TV and bicker about how Jared's shows are too gay. Jensen tries to ignore his teen angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Commander

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://rhythmsextion.livejournal.com/profile)[**rhythmsextion**](http://rhythmsextion.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of "remote control" at [](http://silverbullets.livejournal.com/profile)[**silverbullets**](http://silverbullets.livejournal.com/)!

At some point--Jensen is pretty sure it was between tenth and eleventh grade, but it's hard to tell since he was there the whole time--Jared got tall.

Sometimes this is cool, like when Jared is on his team in two-on-two basketball and they can totally kick pretty much anyone's asses, or when he needs to get things out of trees (which obviously happens all the time).

Other times, it's less fun, like when Jensen remembers he used to be the one who looked out for Jared, and now Jared intimidates anyone who looks at him funny. Or now, when Jared is using his fucking monkey arms to be a douche.

"This show blows," Jensen says, groaning. "Seriously, _Project Runway_? I know you're gay, but this is too much."

"Your prejudices are disgusting," says Jared. "It's a good show."

"Seriously, give me the remote," says Jensen, flailing at Jared, who holds the remote out of reach. "I can feel my heterosexuality dying every time the kid with the ugly hair says fierce."

Jared sticks his tongue out. "Nope, you let me have the remote. You gave up your power. Live with it. Rami is hot."

"Which one is that?" Jensen asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Jared will totally let his guard down soon. And then Jensen will strike.

"The bald one."

"Him, really?" asks Jensen, making a face. "He's all--muscular."

"Yes," says Jared, dryly. "Muscles are hot. They're like boobs for gay guys."

Jensen looks at his arms. It's not like he's in _bad_ shape, but he's kind of--scrawny. He's been assured he's cute, but he suspects people are more into muscular badasses than twinky scrawny guys. Which apparently is true. "Great," he mutters.

"Oh no, I'm worried gay guys aren't attracted to me," Jared says, waving his hands in mock-despair. "Woe is me! People I don't want in the first place might not bone me."

"Shut up," Jensen says. "You totally love that girls think you're adorable."

"Well, I am adorable," says Jared, grinning. "I'm just happy people recognize that."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Of course."

Jared looks at him, tilting his head. "You okay, Ackles? You aren't seriously worried about your lack of game, are you?"

Jared has been Jensen's best friend since the fifth day of second grade. For the first five days, they didn't get along, but then Jared brought in this awesome Transformers action figure, and Jensen realized he wasn't _just_ some weird new kid, and they've been together for the last ten years.

The last ten years during which Jensen has failed to have a girlfriend, or even want any specific that much, and Jared has come out and had two completely healthy and normal relationships. In _Texas_. He is so bad at dating that his gay best friend gets more play than he does, in one of the most homophobic states in the country.

"No," he says, a little petulantly.

Jared drapes his freakishly long arm over Jensen's shoulder. "Come on, Ackles, tell Uncle Jared all about it."

"Wow, that's not creepy," Jensen deadpans.

"Seriously," says Jared, and his voice is genuine this time, concerned.

Jensen really doesn't want to have a long-- _thing_ about his feelings, and how he thinks he might be a failure, and how he sometimes wonders if he might be gay even if he _doesn't_ like _Project Runway_ \--but isn't that a requirement or something? He doesn't know how to ask Jared that. Jared's just always seemed to _know_ , like he didn't have any questions when he came out, and Jensen thinks if he is gay, he's terrible at it.

So he reaches over for the remote again, now that Jared's guard is down.

"You little bitch!" says Jared, laughing and holding the remote out of arm's reach again. "You totally played me! That is _low_ , Ackles. I was worried!"

Jensen gives up and climbs into Jared's lap, straining to grab the stupid remote and make this awkwardness worth it, and he hears Jared's sharp intake of breath.

"Ha," he says, grinning. "Didn't think of that, did you?"

"Oh, I thought of that," Jared says, in a weirdly strained voice, still managing to reach his arm out as far as it will go.

Jensen lands his knee squarely on Jared's kidney as he cranes up to snatch the remote. "Ha!" he says, and loses his balance in his triumph, falling back into Jared's lap with an _oof_.

Jared doesn't do anything for so long that Jensen worries he might have actually ruptured something. Or popped his kidney. Something terrible and tragic.

"Jared?" he asks, looking up, and he finds his face very close to Jared's, at an angle where he can kind of see up his nose, which should be gross. But Jared's looking at him like--well, definitely not like he thinks anything about Jensen is gross, and Jensen feels his heart skip. "I didn't permanently damage you, did I?" he asks, and it comes out weird and soft.

"No, you definitely did," says Jared, just as softly, and between one breath and the next Jared is _kissing him_.

Jensen's thought about this before, mostly because he's had these weird dreams where it _happens_ , dreams that are all about just kissing Jared for hours, even though he's never kissed anyone and doesn't know what it's like. He tried not to dwell on them because, seriously, awkward much? But they always came up at inconvenient times, like when Jared got a new boyfriend, or when they were in the locker room together for gym class, or sometimes when he was jerking off.

Jared kisses like he's terrified, maybe, fast and desperate like he thinks Jensen is going to pull away at any minute, and Jensen thinks maybe he _should_ , but instead he wraps his arms around Jared's neck and kisses him back. Jared makes this choked, amazed noise, and Jensen takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Jared's mouth, like he knows he's supposed to, and--yeah, that does make it a whole lot better.

Jared slides his hand under Jensen's shirt, resting there like it belongs, and pulls back enough to breathe, " _Jensen_ ," like this is the best thing that's ever happened to him. Jensen can feel Jared's fucking _dick_ perking up, and the idea that one kiss and some squirming is enough to get Jared horny is awesome.

"Yeah?" he asks, totally smug.

That seems to be enough to snap Jared out of his amazed state, and he laughs and then grins, wide and bright and overjoyed. "Turn off the fucking TV," he says.

Jensen squirms around behind him and hits the power button, settling back into Jared's lap with a grin of his own. At some point, there's going to be a conversation here, about Jensen definitely being gay and Jared totally pining for him for years (or however long--Jensen is just _sure_ Jared was pining like an idiot, instead of just _asking_ ) and how Jensen's body is totally amazing because the one person who matters wants him, but--that can wait.

He leans down for another kiss, smiling when Jared meets him halfway. "Nothing good was on anyway," he murmurs, against Jared's lips.

Jared laughs. "Nothing this good, yeah."


End file.
